


25 Days of Tricks-Mas

by Rowdyravenclaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Holiday Cheer, a very tricky christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyravenclaw/pseuds/Rowdyravenclaw
Summary: Christmas Drabbles Prompt List“You just wait my little dancing sugarplum, I’ll have you in the Christmas spirit by next week tops.”





	1. Caroling

“On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me-“

“Here we go! Found something!” you cut off loudly, hoping to stop that god awful song before he got any further.

“A wild goose chase for monsters to kiiillll,” Gabriel continued in tune, this was torture.

“Seriously?”

The angel smirked smugly as he rounded the table. You hated Christmas and he knew it. It had been December for nine hours and you’d already endured seven Christmas songs, snow falling in the shower, and a reindeer pawing (hoofing) at your back sliding glass door. As he came behind you, sliding his chin over your shoulder to peer at the laptop screen, you could swear you smelled _cinnamon_.

“I thought you of all people would hate Christmas,” you stated brashly, crossing your arms over your chest as he pecked a light kiss to you cheek.

“I don’t know where you got that idea,” he responded, disgusted by the mere thought, “booze, mistletoe and terrible, overplayed songs to annoy you with? It’s the perfect combo.”

You groaned, if you’d known shacking up with the archangel involved a full blown Yuletide celebration you would have reconsidered his offer. The bunker wouldn’t be filled with good tidings and cheer promptly on December 1st. It was no doubt Dean was just as much of a Scrooge as you were, and right now you missed that surly, jaded hunter.

“You just wait my little dancing sugarplum, I’ll have you in the Christmas spirit by next week tops, “ he guaranteed, bringing his fingers up into position.

“Don’t you dare!” you warned, watching as his thumb and pointer finger met.

“You’re right. No cheating, we’ll do this the old fashioned way… mostly….”

This was going to be the longest month in history.


	2. Mistletoe

You were sore, filthy and freezing to the bone. While successful, the hunt hadn’t gone as planned, and by hadn’t gone as planned you meant you fell face first into an icy mud puddle as Gabriel snapped a werewolf out of existence. Why you even bothered going out on these things when you rode with smitey-mcsmiterson was a question at the front of your mind as you kicked your sopping boots off your frozen feet.

“You couldn’t have snapped your fingers like, thirty seconds sooner?” you criticized, picking the frozen mud out of your hair and flicking it at him.

“Excuse me, but I believe you’re the one who always insists upon finishing the job ‘the old-fashioned way’,” he responded, the air quotes really poking the fire of your annoyance.

Your lips formed into a hard line as you glowered at him leaning against the archway to your living room, his head ticked to one side and lips curved up into a cocky smile. His clothes were still pristine and not one strand of hair was out of place. It was times like this you had to ask yourself, was it really worth it?

The shower called your name, bed claiming dibs for immediately after with or without a smug, untimely warrior of heaven. But as you walked into the entryway, an arm shot out in front of you blocking your path.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” Gabriel taunted, pointing his finger to the ceiling where one branch of mistletoe now hung.

“No,” you seethed, so not in the mood for any of Father Christmas’ antics.

“I’m sorry, the rules of mistletoe are binding and strict. I don’t make ‘em, I just follow ‘em,”

“You did make them, and you never follow rules. So…”

Responding with only a shrug, his lips tucked into each other as his eyes danced with mischief, he stayed put. Knowing there was no point in arguing, you leaned up and pecked a small kiss on his lips, barely making contact.

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy,” he scolded, gently pulling your face back to his by the back of your head.

His lips were warm and soft as he molded them to yours, your angry resolve quickly fading as his fingers tangled into your hair. It was easy to get lost in him, and that’s exactly what happened. Maybe this whole Christmas nonsense wasn’t the _worst_ thing that he could be conspiring.

“See? Not so bad,” he whispered, his breath hot on your lips, “but, now…”

Stepping back, that playful, impish look fell back to his face. Puzzled, your lips twisted as his hands fell down towards his waist, framing the same branch from the ceiling now hanging from his belt. A groan erupted from your throat as you pushed past him laughing proudly to himself, yeah, this was still the worst.


	3. Fireplace

The exhaustion was real. You’d spent the last twenty minutes in the shower trying to scrub every last speckle of mud off of your body while also fighting the urge to pass out in the warm, stuffy room. When the water had begun to run cold, it was a rude awakening that it was time to move. Sluggish and clumsy, you clambered out of the tub, grabbed a towel and shuffled to your bedroom, which shockingly you found to be empty. Typically Gabriel was always present when a free show was possible, but at this point you were a little thankful he’d found something else to occupy his time with.

“Hey sweetheart,” he cooed from the doorway as you slipped your fluffiest pajama pants on, his tone sweet and endearing.

“Hey,” you breathed, smiling softly at him.

“I uh, started a fire in the living room. Made up a little something for ya, care to join me?”

No matter how tired you were, you couldn’t resist him. Plus, sitting next to a fire sounded like heaven right about now, your shower hadn’t quite sated that chill deep in your bones. You greeted him in the hall, his arm slinging around your shoulders as he pressed a quick kiss to your temple and he led you back into your living room, the space already substantially warmer from the fire burning in the hearth. The couch welcomed you softly as you sat and watched the flames licking against the logs, the orange glow cast around the room comforting and snug. Your eyes flicked to the array of photos you had stood on the mantle. A few years ago if someone had asked if you’d be sitting in your own house, staring at goofy selfies and memories on display with someone who was now off fetching you some sort of homemade surprise, you would have laughed in their face. Life had a funny way of working out.

“All right, all set,” Gabriel beamed as he turned back into the living room carrying a tray you know for certain you didn’t have in the house before you’d left.

He nestled beside you on the couch, gently laying the wooden tray covered in ornately painted poinsettias carrying two mugs of hot cocoa and a plate of what looked to be homemade cookies in your laps. A smile lit up your face as he dropped a few marshmallows into your mug, and maybe your grinch heart grew a size or two too as you sipped the rich, smooth chocolate. You shimmied closer in to him, the warmth of the fire and Gabriel enough to lull you to sleep.

“Did you make these?” you asked, biting into a cookie, still just-baked warm and gooey.

“Yep. With a little fast-forwarding help. Ovens are too slow,” he replied, nuzzling his lips into your hair.

Time stood still for a moment. The gentle rise and fall of his chest as your nestled into him, his arm around you, protective and comforting, this was beyond any of your wildest fantasies. A home, with someone you loved, and who loved you. This wasn’t how a hunter’s life went.

“Love you,” you mumbled as your head lolled to his chest, your eyes no longer able to fight to stay open.

“I know,” he answered, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over the both of you, “I love you.”

Content and finally comfortable, you drifted off to sleep wrapped in his arms. Life had a funny way of working out indeed.


	4. Icicles

Wine was always a necessity, but December brought a whole new need for it. Gabriel hadn’t relented his Christmas nonsense and it seemed the more you protested, the harder he went. You pulled into your driveway, your collection of alcohol jingling on the passenger seat beside you, to Gabriel walking around on the roof of your house. Normally you’d be concerned, but at this point you knew he was just up to no good.

“What the hell are you doing?” you yelled at him from the ground, holding your paper bag of goods against one hip and putting your hand on the other.

“Decorating! I figured, what’s a better way to get Y/N in the Christmas spirit than littering the house with lights that she’ll be able to see shining even from inside,” he responded proudly, opening his arms showcasing his invisible handiwork.

You threw your head back, groaning, the last thing you wanted was your house being some display of merriment and cheer. Yet there was Santa in his stupid, impractical sleigh with his enslaved reindeer perched up on your roof. This was a nightmare.

Gabriel jumped down to the ground, landing gracefully on his feet and you held your hands out in disbelief, eyes growing wide and angry.

“We have neighbors you know!” you scolded, whipping your head around to make sure no one was in sight, “Neighbors who would probably be slightly alarmed to see their’s leaping from his roof!”

“Alarmed or impressed?” Gabriel replied, raising his eyebrows.

“Alarmed. Definitely alarmed.”

Puffing his lips out in an over-exaggerated sigh as he snapped his fingers, lighting up every inch of the house in red, green and white. You froze, your nostrils flared as pure, unhindered irritation settled upon your face.

“Like it? I designed it myself. Oh, wait, one more thing…” Gabriel teased, snapping his fingers once again causing the lights to begin flashing.

“Are they… flashing… to-“ you started, in absolute annoyed disbelief.

“Jingle Bells. Yeah. You can almost hear the song when you watch it, amiright? I figure we just need few icicles to hang off the front porch and wah-la, it’ll be perfect.”

“I am going to whack you with an icicle before we even make it to Christmas.”

The snickering in your ear was infuriating as you walked into the house, already mentally choosing which bottle from the bag in your left hand was about to be cracked.


	5. Decorating

“Why did I let you talk me into this?!” you groaned as the strand of lights you were trying to work with just tangled more and more the longer you attempted to straighten them.

“Because you love me, you can’t resist me, and I think a little piece of you maaay be starting to enjoy this,” Gabriel responded, stepping back to make sure the tree he’d placed in the corner of your living room was standing straight in it’s base.

“Yes. I totally can. And I absolutely am not.”

“Sure thing, sugar. Whatever you say.”

The sarcasm dripping from his tone had you rolling your eyes, you were not enjoying this. Not for one second. The tangled lights, the pine needles scattered throughout the house, the nice view of those unruly curls behind Gabriel’s ears…

“Here. Why don’t I help you,” he hummed, kneeling down his face coming level with yours and you had to admit, the gleam of the tiny white lights in his whiskey eyes was… amazing.

“You’re kinda beautiful, you know?” you blurted out, his eyebrows furrowing as a smile tugged the corners of his lips towards his eyes.

“Isn’t that my line?” he responded, tipping your chin up with his thumb and pointer fingers.

You shrugged, planting your most innocent look onto your face. Your lower lip pouted out ever so slightly and it was quickly captured in a kiss that grew deeper by the second. He smelled like a fresh cut pine tree and his lips tasted like the rum-infused egg nog he’d been adamant on serving during this momentous occasion. You’d definitely partaken in the drinking of that and a nice fuzzy, warm buzz was starting to kick in, Gabriel’s mouth only adding to the sensations.

Before you even realized what you were doing, you’d looped the tangled web of wire over Gabriel’s head and around his neck, surrounding him completely in the glittering garland. You could feel him smiling against your skin as he stopped moving, his arms snaking around your waist and pulling you to sit in his lap. Unsure if it was the booze or the look in his eyes you tightened your grip and pulled him closer to you, his chest now pressed against yours as his fingers dug into your hips.

“You know, a passerby would assume you were quite the festive little elf right now,” he taunted, his lips dragging down your neck.

“Hmm,” you hummed contentedly, “let them.”

In one fell movement, Gabriel stood, hoisting you up with him. You shrieked in surprise and wrapped your legs around his waist, laughter bubbling out from your chest. He held you up with one arm effortlessly, reaching down and grabbing a sparkling, silver star to hand to you; the topper to the tree.

“What? No angel topper?” you teased, taking it from him.

“There’s only one thing I want to be on top of sweetheart, and it isn’t a tree,” he replied with an eyebrow raised, lifting you the last few inches you needed to reach the uppermost point.

Gently you sat the star in its place, a smile pulling at your lips as Gabriel stared on, his eyes filled with an adoration you’d never see from anyone else.


	6. Nativity Play

The plaza was bustling as families had begun their holiday shopping. Kids ran in circles around their parents, pointing out each and every toy they hoped Santa would bring. Gabriel had talked you into coming here after hearing their hot cocoa was a ‘don’t miss of the season’. You’d agreed on the premise you would not have to suffer through one more Christmas song the rest of the evening.

Admitting that the little winter getaway was actually a little pleasant wasn’t something that was going to happen out loud, but deep down walking hand in hand through the little village wasn’t as cringeworthy as you made it out to be. The cocoa was good, but the the cold air nipping at your nose wasn’t the most pleasant. Great, now you were even thinking in song…

A crowd to your left captured your attention and you veered off, pulling Gabriel with you and what you found pulled a smug little grin to your face. Children, no older than five or six, were dressed in costume, acting out the first Christmas. Any normal person would find it endearing and adorable, but you knew what was coming.

“Woah, ok,” Gabriel started, the irritation in his voice the sound of sweet victory, “this is…”

“What’s wrong?” you asked sweetly, not even trying to hide your coyness.

“Ok, no, I’m sorry,” he started, pulling his hand from yours and approaching the stage, “I just can’t sit idly by and let something so historically inaccurate be taught to the great minds of the future.”

If anything got Gabriel going, it was getting his family’s story wrong. It was then you saw his attention fall to the one thing you knew would set him off.

“Is that supposed to be m- Gabriel!?” he scoffed, his mouth hardened into a thin line as he turned to the adult who seemed to be leading this charade, “He’s an _archangel_ , not Fabio! He’s actually substantially better looking than him, if I do say so myself. And what is this, a freaking HARP? No. This is all wrong. His wings are blue, by the way, not white shag carpets.”

You snickered in the corner as the parents and teachers looked on in complete horror to this strange, neurotic man interrupting their production with what they would assume to be nonsense. You knew you should be embarrassed but it was far too entertaining to even consider putting a stop to.

“Oh, and another thing, Gabriel definitely had noooo interest in being present for this. None. The miracle of childbirth is one thing that angel is not interested in. Wrap it before you tap it kids.”

As much as you were enjoying it, you knew it had to stop once he brought up condom to toddlers. You ran up to the stage and grabbed his jacket sleeve, pulling him down and off to the back. Unable to hold your laughter back any longer as you looked at his face, completely hurt and offended, your cheeks turning red as your lungs burned from the cold air you were sucking in though your breathless amusement.

“What is so funny?” he asked, exasperated and clearly very troubled.

You’re still unable to get words out, his tone only adding to your unbridled joy.

“My wings do not look like that. They don’t! And I’ve never even touched a harp, not once. Ridiculous,” he complained, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

“Of course not,” you giggled, trying to compose yourself, “you set the record straight.”

“I did. Damn right I did.”

The fact that he was proud of himself sent another fit of laughter bubbling into you chest. Vengeance was sweet, you figured you had to thank him for this festive outing later, cause this one had certainly been worth it.


	7. Whirling Snow

Snow was falling for the first time this year. It was a light, picturesque sort of fall, just enough to cover the ground in a light dusting and line the branches of the bare trees white. You were sitting on the couch, the Christmas tree alight beside you, a glass of wine in your hand as you caught up on emails. Work never stopped in your field. Garth was always shooting potential cases out to the masses, hoping someone was in the area and you were always ready for another monster to gank.

“All work and no play makes Gabe a dull boy,” the man at your feet groaned, throwing his head back onto the back of the couch.

“It’s snowing. Isn’t this some Christmas bucket list item? Enjoying the magic of the first snow of the year?” you taunted, sticking your feet further under his thigh for warmth.

The look that fell over his face was concerning and you wished you’d just kept your mouth shut. He had some terrible, festive idea brewing and you had to run before it manifested. Quickly you threw your computer to the coffee table and stood, his arm snaking around your waist before you could get away. He pulled you back to sitting, this time in his lap, his chin coming to rest on your shoulder as his nose grazed your cheek.

“You are absolutely right my little Vixen. Get your sweater,” he purred and you groaned in response, “I’ll make it worth your while, promise.”

“Nothing is worth going out in the cold, wet snow,” you replied, pecking a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Wanna bet?”

Moments later you stood in your backyard, disgruntled that he’d won as a snow flake landed right on the tip of your nose.

“Aren’t you sick of snow? You’ve seen snow in December for thousands of years, it’s still the same nasty, wet stuff as last year and the year before and two thousand years ago,” you whined, shivering as flakes began floating down the collar of your sweater.

“Find joy in the little things, sweetheart. Plus, this year I have a grumpy added bonus that wasn’t around two thousand years ago,” he endeared with a smirk, grabbing your hands and spinning you to face him.

You watched as his honey hair filled with snow, the white captured in his eyelashes making his eyes glow just that much more. His hands were warm, his thumbs running absentmindedly along the backs of your own as his eyes shot to the sky. It was then you realized the snow was no longer falling onto your own face. You looked around confused, turning your own face up, remaining dry and warm.

“Built in umbrellas,” he bragged, ticking his eyes behind him.

Wings. It was easy to forget he had them, out of sight, out of mind. You felt like you were in a snow globe, if you looked close enough you could see the snow bending around the curves of the invisible force shifting it in the atmosphere. This was a substantially better way to enjoy the snow, one you very much get used to.

“They can do this to,” he smirked, a gush of wind suddenly blowing past you.

The snow whirled around you, spinning and fluttering like a vortex, and you couldn’t help the smile that cracked across your face. Sometimes you underestimated the magic Gabriel was capable of, just like you forgot to enjoy those little things he still found the charm in.

“So, I was right eh? It was worth it,” he bragged, spinning you around like a dancer as the last of his spiraling snow landed.

“Yeah, you win this one,” you surrendered, “do it again.”


	8. Secret Santa

Gabriel wasn’t keeping his festivities isolated in your own home, he’d decided to branch out and get some friends involved. Friends being the Winchesters and Cas. Friends who hated Christmas as much as you did, save Jack. You’d successfully staved Gabriel off by shoving him at the young Nephilim who was more than eager to learn about the holidays and celebrate, and thankfully Gabriel was more than happy to oblige him. However the one thing you couldn’t escape was now just beginning, Secret Santa.

The six of you had drawn from a hat, Gabriel had refused to share his recipient, and you’d pulled Jack’s name. He was easy, a few DVD’s, some candy and a pair of Christmas socks and the kid was happier than… well a kid on Christmas. Sam had drawn your name and with it came some candles, a coffee urn and a picture he’d taken of you and one mischievous archangel out on a hunt in a frame. ‘For the mantle’ he’d told you, obviously happy to just be getting you something for your home. It finally came down to the last few exchanges and you had a sinking feeling who Gabriel had been given. Dean. As Castiel handed his gift over to Sam, it was the only possible outcome, and you had to admit you were a little nervous. The angel and hunter never really quite saw eye to eye, getting along only for your sake.

Gabriel was smirking, so satisfied at this event that you were almost positive it wasn’t a random drawing like the rest had been. He handed Dean over an envelope and you sighed in relief. That wasn’t so bad, maybe a gift card? Dean eyed him suspiciously as he opened it before pulling out a single playing card. Dean’s suspicion turned to confusion as he held it up, waiting for an explanation.

“Well Dean, you’re a few cards short of a full deck. So, I figured I’d help you get one bit closer,” Gabriel chirped, causing you to sigh as your chin hit your chest.

“God I hate you,” Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes and tossing the Queen of Hearts onto the table.

“Ok! Fine! I got you a real gift too. Here.”

Next, Gabriel passed an ornately wrapped small box over to him, and you could see him fighting back his laughter. This was also going to be bad. Dean opened the box and pulled out a small cardboard tube and your stomach dropped.

“Oh no…” you mumbled, loud enough for only Gabriel to hear, “is that…”

Your question was cut off by Dean pulling the lid off of the small cylinder to immediately be blasted in the face with glitter. Handfuls of it. It covered his face, the front of his shirt and the table in front of him. Dean had closed his eyes, trying to compose himself and you could see those efforts failing rapidly as he spit out a cloud of red, green and gold.

“You… should see.. your FACE!” Gabriel sputtered out between his hysterics, his face beet red as tears streamed from his eyes.

Dean dragged his lower lip between his teeth, his anger growing as he took in another mouthful of sparkles. How he wasn’t throttling the life out of Gabriel at this point was beyond you.

“Ok, for real this time,” Gabriel swore, passing Dean a gift bag, which he snatched out of his hand.

That bag contained a single condom, “If you act like a dick, you should dress like one too,” Dean read from the tag pierced straight through the center of the foil packet, “You couldn’t have at least kept it useable!”

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Dean was done. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as Gabriel was back in a fit of hysterics beside you. Finally, Gabe leaned down and pulled a bottle of forty year old whiskey from under his chair and passed it over, a bow set on the lid. Dean took that with a questioning gaze, but the man knew even if it was tampered with it would probably still be worth it.

“Oh that was worth every second,” Gabriel snickered, drumming his hands on the table, “So, whose up for putting a tree in this underground dump?”

Everyone at the table groaned as Jack hopped up exuberantly, “I am!”, knowing they wouldn’t be able to get out of it now.


	9. Fairy Lights

Christmas had full on exploded in your house and Gabriel wasn’t even done. Wreaths hung along the walls, statuettes of Santa and snowmen and nutcrackers littered the crevices left by your normal home décor and garland hung from the curtain rods and stairwell banister. The only safe space so far had been your bedroom, but now even that had been conquered. He’d hung soft, white fairy lights along the bed posts and wall, but thankfully that was it so far. They wound throughout the scattered photos adorning the wall like a maze sparkling on the glass fronts, you had to admit it was kind of charming.

Gabriel was already laying in the bed, even though he didn’t sleep he always spent the night in the spot beside you. What he did you weren’t sure but he was always there without fail every morning when you woke up, ready and waiting with open arms for you to nestle into. His attention hadn’t yet turned from the book he was reading to you as you stood in the doorway taking in the sight before you. The absolute normalcy of it was enough to take your breath away. His hair was ruffled, much different than the normal swooped-back look he never strayed from and his skin glowed ever-so slightly under the glow of the tiny lights lit up behind him.

“Hey,” he greeted moments later, setting the tattered copy of Dickens’ ‘Great Expectations’ onto his night table, his gaze turning to you attentive and unwavering.

“Hi,” you gasped out not having realized you actually had been holding your breath.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Just tired I think.”

“Well you’re in luck, I have the perfect solution. Bed. I also happen to be laying in it already for easy navigation.”

He rolled onto his side, propping his body up on his elbow as he patted the space beside him. You couldn’t help but smirk at him as you padded over, his golden eyes following you as his smile reached up to his eyes a little further with every step you took. As you slid into the bed beside him he immediately wrapped you in his arms and pulled your body into his, turning to his back so you could rest your head on his chest.

“I kinda like these lights, can we keep them up all year?” you asked softly as you tilted your head up to look at his face.

“Whatever you want, sugar,” he answered before grabbing your lips with his own.

Soon what started as soft and sweet turned into a breathless battle of tongues and teeth, hands roaming every uncovered surface. You weren’t sure how much time had passed, being with him had a way of doing that, but as you broke for air you realized somehow you’d ended up on your back. His eyes bore into yours, gentle but full of intent, his hair now hanging shaggily all around his face and brushing against your cheek. He stayed staring down at you, memorizing every feature, his eyes appreciating every freckle and blemish. It was almost nerve-wracking and subconsciously you turned your head to the side, burying it into the pillow.

“Don’t hide from me,” he whispered, gently turning your head back forward with his thumb and pointer finger, “you gonna believe me when I tell you you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?”

“No,” you laughed, your cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

“Well, then I guess I’ll just have to show you.”


	10. Blizzard

The weather outside was frightful, legitimately. You could barely see two feet in front of you as Gabriel circled around to open your car door. You’d insisted he drive home, crossing your fingers angels had better reflexives and inclement weather driving skills than humans did. He’d gotten you home safe and sound, so there may be some truth in that theory, or just sheer dumb luck.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s get it over with,” Gabe beckoned from outside as you huddled deeper into your seat.

Facing the cold, whipping winds and trudging through thick, heavy snow was not on your list of things to do this evening. You were perfectly content sitting in the car, forever if you had to. Gabriel’s hair quickly filled with snow but his face stayed patient, must be nice not having to feel the cold….

“I’ll make it quick,” he promised, reaching his hand out to you.

With an angry grimace you accepted and he pulled you up from the warm, dry sanctuary and out into the nasty, wet cold. There was already at least six inches on the ground and you cursed thinking wearing cute shoes was a good idea as your feet immediately felt the bite of the snow. Before you could muster a complaint, Gabriel hoisted you up and threw you over his shoulder effortlessly.

“Told ya I’d make it quick,” he bragged as you reached the protective overhang of your porch, your feet gently hitting the ground as he fiddled with the keys looking for the right one.

“Hmmmph,” you pouted, impatient to get into the warm confines of your house.

Unfortunately, all those dreams were dashed as you stepped inside to a freezing ice box. You flicked the switch on the wall beside you, groaning in frustration as no lights turned on. The blizzard had turned the power off. That meant no heat, no light, no stove…

“I don’t know why you’re pouting,” Gabriel teased, sliding your coat off your shoulders, “go get changed and please bring my PJ’s back with you.”

You did as you were told, sliding on your favorite flannel pants and the fluffiest socks you owned, snatching Gabriel’s from the floor on your way out. When you returned to the living room he’d already had a fire burning in the fireplace, the room already substantially warmer, and was putting the finishing snapping touches to an urn of coffee. He really did come in handy sometimes.

“Here,” you warned as you tossed his pants at him, taking up a spot on the couch and pulling the thick blanket he’d set out up to your nose.

“Scoot,” he requested, two steaming cups of coffee in either of his hands.

He took up the spot next to you, both of your bodies huddled on the one longer chaise lounge of your couch. You tossed the other half of the blanket around him, happily taking the snowman mug he was passing your way. He was always warm, and he worked like a space heater under the covers with you, the bite of the cold air finally starting to subside as his free arm came around your shoulders. Instinctually you huddled deeper into him, taking in the familiar arid scent and feel of his stubbly chin against your forehead.

“So, what’re we supposed to do now?” you asked, closing your eyes as you melted into his embrace.

“Well, I figured we can start with you listing all the things you love about me. Go,” he replied, you could practically hear the smile on his face.

“Right now? That you’re warm. That you can make hot coffee without electricity, and that you smell good.”

“Solid choices, but I raise you dashing good looks and razor sharp wit.”

You couldn’t help the giggles that bubbled from your belly, “yeah, I guess if I have to be snowed in you’re a decent person to be stuck with.”

“Decent?! Ma’am I think we need to have a talk…”

Before you could react he’d pulled your mug from your hands and his fingers danced along your sides, sending you into a fit of tickled hysterics.

“Decent?” he laughed as you writhed beneath him, “I’ll give you one more try…”


	11. Gingerbread

The Winchesters had called, needing an extra hand with a witch hunt a few hours away so you and Gabriel had packed up and headed straight to the bunker. The extra manpower wasn’t exactly necessary, so the archangel and Nephilim had been sidelined, much to Gabriel’s dismay.

“I promise if we need anything I’ll call. You’re a wing flap away,” you told him, “stay here and do festive things with Jack. He actually enjoys it.”

He’d grumbled in agreement, slumping off to no doubt threaten the Winchesters with long, gruesome deaths if one hair was out of place on your head when you returned. You flitted around the bunker, collecting all the random items you knew you’d need, various herbs and ingredients for spells, witch killing bullets, and of course an angel blade never hurt. Gabriel always had his handy, and you had to admit you liked his best. It was a little bit longer than normal ones being that it belonged to an archangel, which was always helpful for someone with not the longest reach. You set out to find him in hopes he’d lend it to you, and you found him sitting in the kitchen with Jack, various candies and frosting scattered across the table.

“Ok so… I make the roof first?” Jack asked, holding two pieces of gingerbread in his hands.

“Yeah. So when you’re done setting the house you can just drop it right on top. Ya know, instead of trying to get the two pieces to stay together and on top,” Gabriel instructed, “here, see?”

Gabriel had constructed his much faster than his inexperienced nephew and the Nephilim watched intently as Gabriel added the roof to his creation, filling in the gaps with white frosting, glueing it to the base.

“Ah I see, I get it now,” Jack beamed proudly before mimicking his uncle’s motions.

As Gabriel watched, you couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness. He’d be an amazing father, but that was just not something that could ever be in the cards for him. Your heart soared as he tweaked Jack’s house, fixing the little mistakes so the rest of the activity could go smoothly, the patience in his eyes was unwavering.

“And now, you decorate,” Gabriel pepped, bringing the array of sweets he’d seemingly pulled out of thin air to sit between their two plain, ginger houses.

“Decorate it how?” Jack asked, grabbing a gum drop from the package and inspecting it.

“Well, however you want. Draw a door, windows, line the roof with gumdrops and cover it in coconut snow. Let that imagination run amuck, kid.”

Needing some guidance still, Jack watched as Gabriel covered the roof of his in frosting, following up with perfectly aligned rows of tiny nonpareils. The boy’s eyes lit up as he finally understood what he was meant to be doing. He grabbed his plastic tube of frosting and followed suit, covering his roof with the sticky goo but instead of the chocolates he went for the shaved coconut, covering the roof in coconut snow as Gabriel had suggested.

You knew it was time to go, so reluctantly you went and interrupted the family bonding to bade goodbye to Gabriel.

“I’ll be back soon,” you told him with a quick kiss, “have fun.”

“Call me if you need me,” he told you firmly, leaning back in one for one last kiss, “not kidding.”

“I know, I know.”

With one final lingering glance you watched as Gabriel flicked a gum drop right at Jack’s cheek, giggling to himself as Jack looked over befuddled, this place was going to be a mess by the time you got back.


	12. Red Noses

It was official, you were living in some kind of twilight zone. Jody and Donna had invited you to their place for a weekend of ‘Christmas fun’, and this was just not something you had expected. Gabriel was beside himself with excitement, both from your dismay that some of your friends were also into the holiday, and to have someone else to celebrate it with. Of course, it was impolite to show up to holiday function empty handed, so you’d been conned in to preparing a hefty variety of holiday cookies.

Your kitchen looked like a flour bomb had gone off. Your counters were covered in various batters and frostings. Your hair was tossed messily in a bun on your head, some pieces sticking to your sweaty forehead. You’d been baking for hours and Gabriel seemed like he had no intention of stopping. He was furiously frosting sugar cookies in an array of reds, greens, blues and whites, mumbling to himself about keeping his lines straight and application even. It was ridiculous. His hair was tousled wildly around his face, flour stuck to his cheeks and he’d managed to get a smear of red right on the tip of his sharp, angled nose.

“You uh, you’ve got something on your nose,” you taunted, swiping the hair off your forehead, a smug look on your face.

Gabriel looked up, his eyes devious. He wiped his hands on his shirt, leaving behind smears of Christmas colors and dough, before stalking over to you. You held your ground, and your teasing gaze as he inched closer and closer.

“Do I?” he asked, voice one octave deeper than usual.

“Mhm,” you hummed, keeping up your self-satisfied façade.

“So it would be a real shame if I went ahead and did something like this…”

He was too quick. Before you could respond his lips were on yours, his nose pressed firmly against yours. You could feel the sticky icing against your skin and you laughed against his kiss, your nose wrinkling up in disgust. He moved his mouth against yours, dragging his nose to your cheek and you could feel the sugary gritted paste smearing along with it.

“Well look at that, now we both have red noses,” he pointed out, arrogant and proud.

You could only glare, the huge grin on your face unwavering, “I think you need some green to match.”

Quickly you dragged your finger through one of your own poor frosting designs and wiped it straight across his chin, his smile growing even bigger, almost reaching his eyes. Without another word he leaned back in, kissing you again, transferring his newly acquired mess onto you. You couldn’t help but just wrap your arms around his neck and hold him close, keeping his lips working their magic with your own.

“Looks like we need cleaning up,” you whispered, your forehead and nose still pressed to his.

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” he cooed, pecking your lips once more, “I’ll be there in five.”


	13. Christmas Cracker

The bed was irresistibly cozy. The sun was shining through the edges of the curtains, casting a golden glow across the room. An arm was lazily slung over your waist, holding you in place against a firm, warm chest and a chin gently rested against the back of your head.

“Mmm, go back to sleep, it’s not even six yet,” Gabriel mumbled, obviously enjoying whatever state of rest he was in.

You glanced over at the clock on your night table, “it’s 8:30…”

“Not in Hawaii.”

“I don’t think that counts.”

“Course it does.”

He pulled you in a little tighter, nestling his face into your hair as he slung a leg over yours, effectively locking you in place. Not like you wanted to move anyway. You could feel the chill in the air on your nose, so leaving the protective heat of your bed wasn’t atop your list of things to do. Plus, Gabriel had cuddling down to an exact science. His thumb ran absentmindedly up and down the skin of your stomach, soothing you back into a dream state.

When you came back to, the red numbers next to you now read 10:42, it really was time to get up now. With a groan you pulled yourself from your partner’s arms, earning a matching sound from him as you uncovered both of your bodies from the confines of your snug little blanket bubble.

“Y/N,” Gabriel whined, rolling onto his back and dramatically throwing an arm over his face, “why do you torture me like this?”

You laughed, rushing to put your socks and fluffy house coat on, “don’t be a baby, come on, we have to be on the road to Sioux Falls within an hour or we aren’t gonna make it.”

He didn’t budge, and when you returned to the room minutes later after brushing your teeth and turning the coffee pot on, he still hadn’t moved a muscle. You walked over to him, sitting on the bed beside him before running your fingers up his bare chest, slow and tantalizing. The corners of his lips ticked up every so slightly as he attempted to keep up his pouty rouse.

“You have to get up,” you whispered, dragging your fingertips back down the path they had just travelled, letting your nails gently over his skin.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that to convince me,” he teased, his breath hitching in his throat as your touch travelled over his stomach.

“Hmm.”

Vengeance was sweet. Quickly you ran from the room to your kitchen, rummaging through the bag of leftover goodies from the trip for baking supplies, finding what you were after effortlessly. When you returned, Gabriel still hadn’t moved a muscle, which was exactly what you wanted. You held the giant, foil wrapped surprise between your hands, tugging hard on both ends until the loud POP echoed through the room.

Gabriel jumped, you swore he came six inches off the bed, his eyes wide as he was forced back to reality much faster than he intended to be. His eyes shot to you, standing smug and self-assured next to the bed, the paper hat contained inside the Christmas cracker alarm resting crooked on your head.

“Get up. We’re leaving in an hour,” you instructed, turning back towards the door.

“You’re gonna pay for that, ya know…” he warned as he tossed the blankets off, taking off in a jog after you as you ran from the room, squealing in delight.


	14. Scarves and Mittens

The snow was falling in South Dakota when you arrived, a few familiar vehicles already parked in Jody’s driveway. The black impala and even Garth’s rusty old beater already had gathered a layer of white on their surfaces, you were fashionably late thanks to one dawdling angel who was gathering his armful of gifts for everyone from your backseat.

When you entered the house you were greeted warmly by all the inhabitants of the cozy living room, most holding up their tiny plastic cups of egg nog in a toast to your arrival. Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jack, Garth, Donna, Jody, Claire, Alex and Patience all sat around between the large space between where you stood and the dining area, mingling and chatting, and you could feel the lightheartedness of the scene. It was refreshing.

“Hey all! We brought.. cookies and gifts and… of course something special for our hosts,” Gabriel announced jubilantly, kissing Jody on the cheek as she came over to help with his overflowing cradle of goodies.

“Hey guys! You didn’t have to do all this!” Jody exclaimed with a smile, hugging you tight.

“Oh there was no we really, mostly me, but I’ll give her credit for attendance.”

You rolled your eyes as you walked off towards Donna, always ready for the woman’s bear hugs, which she happily gave. Your next stop was the eggnog, this night wasn’t going to go down well without a strong dose of liquid happiness.

Within an hour you were lightened up, a little tipsy and in a much better mood. Gabriel, as always, stayed by your side, a hand resting on your lower back or an arm around your waist, gentle kisses to your head or cheek planted any time he walked off to refill a glass or fill a plate. He was unbearable at times, but he was yours.

“Hey, Y/N, let’s go, we’re heading outside to finish hanging the lights,” Sam called as he donned his jacket, everyone else following suit.

“Why do we all need to go, Gabe can do it singlehandedly. I know from experience,” you chided, smirking at the angel walking back into the room, oblivious to the conversation.

“Can do what?” he asked, looking around befuddled.

“We’re going outside,” Sam said again, knowing if Gabriel knew he’d drag you along.

Groaning you allowed Gabriel to slide your coat onto your shoulders before snatching your mittens and scarf from his outstretched his hand. You both followed the group outside, finding Dean standing on a ladder attempting to center a huge twinkling, light wrapped wreath above the front door.

“A little to the left!” Claire yelled.

“What are you blind?! To the right!” Alex retorted, shooting her adoptive sister a scowl.

“Personally I think it looks great right where it is,” Garth added, smiling as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

You watched as Dean’s shoulders slumped in annoyance, “this is NOT HELPING.”

“Why don’t you just hang it, step down and we’ll look then,” Sam suggested, always trying to play the middle man.

“Or, you could just let me do it,” Gabriel interjected, shrugging cockily, looking very out of place in the falling snow with only a thin Henley on.

“Oh, sorry Father Christmas, how can you even tolerate us lowly surfs in your all-knowing, all-encompassing merriment?” Dean snapped, earning chuckles from everyone on the ground.

“What can I say? I’m a merciful God.”

Dean turned back to his task, deciding to take Sam’s route and hang it where he’d chosen, going back up to tweak it if he had to. You’d been so engrossed in watching Dean’s struggle, you’d failed to notice what was happening beside you.

As soon as Dean’s feet hit the ground, a snowball went crashing right into the back of his head, a very familiar chuckle sounding off from beside you. What happened next didn’t surprise you. Claire was the first to follow suit, like she needed a reason to throw a snowball at Alex to begin with. Her face had lit up with opportunity once Gabriel’s had left his fingertips. Jack smiled, grabbing a handful and simply pushing it straight into Castiels’ cheek, the angel of course completely unaffected by the cold, his eyebrows only furrowing in confusion. Patience was smart, she tucked and ran, hiding behind the impala to watch and laugh from a distance, maybe she’d seen it coming. Donna was all in, her face lighting up with glee as she threw as many as she could, at as many people she could aim for. She managed to pelt Gabriel, Sam, Jody and Claire in under two minutes. It was nothing short of impressive. You, hid behind Gabriel, who gladly accepted his role as guardian and shield, one arm stuck out behind him, locking you in place.

Your scarf was peppered with snow that had ricocheted off of Gabriel’s head, for an angel he wasn’t very good at not getting hit, or maybe he just enjoyed getting smacked in the face with icy snow, both were plausible. Sam was on the hunt, like that giant, lumbering man could really get into stealth mode in an open yard. It was fun to watch him try though. He lunged at his brother, successfully tackling him to the ground, shoving a handful of snow straight down the collar of his shirt.

As Dean screeched in discomfort, Claire and Alex dog-piled on top of the two brothers, smashing snow into Sam’s hair as they dragged him to the ground. Jack joined in as Castiel watched on, laughing affectionately. Garth ran into the pile with a jubilant yell, smiling from ear to ear as Donna came crashing in behind him. You watched on as your friends rolled around in the powdery cold, clouds of white puffing and exploding around them.

“Still hate Christmas?” Gabriel whispered into your ear as his arm snaked around your waist, his forehead coming to rest against your temple.

“Not today,” you cooed in response, turning your head to kiss him, his lips still warm despite the freezing temperature.

“Good.”

His free hand came to cup your cheek as he kissed you again, the hoots and squeals from your family echoing in the background.

“Don’t be gross you guys!” Claire scolded from underneath Jack’s playful hold, “get a room!”


	15. Winter Fair

A winter fair. For some reason this was something you could get behind. While most of your Scrooge-ness had been successfully cheered out, a small piece of you was still holding onto that deep resentment of the holiday. Gabriel was still trying to squash it out too, but a little less aggressively now. As you walked towards the twinkling, light-covered tents, a familiar arm around your waist, you felt at peace. It wasn’t too cold, the perfect amount of bite in the air to make a Mexican hot chocolate the perfect indulgence and snuggling into the angel at your side perfectly comfortable.

Slowly you meandered through the tents of vendors, Gabriel always stopping to peruse the tables filled with handmade goodies, chatting with the creators and visionaries. He’d always had a deep-rooted fascination with mankind. From the woman who made wreaths from beer cans, or the man and his handmade jellies and jerkies, he wanted to hear it all, every story was a new enchanting facet of his father’s creation. These people were the only piece of his father that remained for him, the only words to a book Gabriel so desperately wished he could read.

When you arrived at the concession’s booth, Gabriel greeted the jubilant man with a smile, ordering you your drink and a bag of fresh, steaming kettle corn to enjoy as you walked the second half of the fair. He was too good, you thought, he was better than anything this world could even attempt to offer him. He was certainly better than anything you could offer him, that you were certain of. Yet he looked at you like you’d hung the moon, those golden eyes ever-endearing with every passing glance.

“What’s on your mind, sugar?” he asked softly, always so intuitive, “you’re awfully quiet and you have that… spacey look on your face. Like you’re thinking too hard, or too much.”

You laughed nervously, overthinking was your speciality, “you could have anyone…” you started, the words coming out in a rushed breath.

“And I picked you.”

A smile grew on your face, there was no waver in his voice. No second guessing, no regret or indecision. He kissed the remainder of your nerves away, soft and attentive, and your anxiety melted into his embrace. He was yours, and you were his. That was just the way it was, and always would be.


	16. Christmas Punch

Christmas was drawing closer and you were back at the Winchesters, keeping Gabriel away from Jack had seemed all but a little cruel. Plus, the boys were like your own extended, adopted family so it made sense to gather together and ride out the holiday in each other’s company. Tonight’s grand idea was from the mind of Dean, ‘A Christmas Story’ and some homemade Christmas Punch. Within an hour, you felt just how much of a punch it was, but it didn’t stop you.

The movie droned on in the background, the fits of giggles and drunken slurring between you and the two hunters had taken over the room. Conversation bubbled between worst hunts, worst dates and and best hookups. It was Sam’s turn and the rosy red that filled into his cheeks was enough to set you into a fit.

“What is going on in here?” Gabriel questioned as he rounded the corner, Jack on his heels, to a scene of pure chaos.

“Sam! Doesn’t want to tell us about his best… night!” you spurted out, keeling back over as the thought rushed back into your heavily fogged mind.

“Uh… am I missing something? Why is that so funny?”

When you turned to look at Gabriel, you gasped, your mouth hanging open, which only deepened the confusion etched into his handsome features. He was almost concerned.

“You… are so SEXY!” you exclaimed, placing your hands on your cheeks as you opened your mouth as if you were about to scream, Gabriel tilting his head to one side, utterly lost.

Sam and Dean erupted into another fit of snorting laughter at your outburst, “so sexy”, they both said in unison, and that was what did you all in. Sam fell of his chair, Dean flopped backwards, his head lolling over the back of the couch and you fell sideways straight into Dean’s lap.

As the three of you shook with laughter, your stomach becoming sore from the tension in your muscles, Gabriel stood looking on at the scene with an amused annoyance. He hadn’t seen you this far gone in a long time and he’d be lying if he tried to say it wasn’t a little entertaining. He generally enjoyed a drunk you, silly and unhindered, unburdened by the thoughts of your job, but this was a little too much.

“Exactly how much punch… is in this punch?” Gabriel asked as he took a sip from the ladle, “All of it. It’s all punch. You know, there’s supposed to be some amount of juice in this.”

“Yeah we ran out…” Dean snickered, “like three days ago…”

Another fit of giggles.

“Okay, come on sugar, you need water, Advil and bed. Let’s go,” Gabe instructed, picking you up bridal style with ease, “shame on you two, by the way. Her blood isn’t half whiskey from years of self-deprecating drinking like yours is.”

“Hey hey, not yet! There’s still like, half a bowl!” you whined, reaching your hands out to the table you’d frequented a little too much that night.

“Yeah. And it’s going down the drain, where it belongs. It’s gonna clear the freakin’ pipes on it’s way down too.”

He was warm, and strong, and he smelled so good. The sway of his body as he walked had you drifting off to sleep within seconds, your head dropping down to his shoulder. He laid you gently in the bed, covering you up with the heavy quilt he’d found deep at the back of the linen closet which you gladly nestled into. Gabriel slid in beside you, passing two small pills and a glass of water your way, watching as you took what he hoped would at least lessen the effects of the hangover he knew you’d be waking up with in the morning. When you were done he curved his body around yours as you turned to your side, his arm slinging over your waist.

“Good night,” you mumbled, sleep setting over you before you could even hear him reply.


	17. Cold Feet

Temperatures were dropping rapidly. You and Gabriel were returning to the bunker after a quick grocery run and you were freezing down to the bone. The bunker didn’t have much in the sense of cozy, with it’s stone walls and cement floors. Turns out you’d gotten quite used to your little house in the suburbs with it’s fluffy carpets, heat and those fires Gabriel always got roaring perfectly within seconds. The Winchesters were no where to be found, you assumed Dean was at a bar and Sam was off watching some documentary on his laptop in his room, and you had to admit that bed sounded pretty irresistible.

The chill had yet to reside after the bags had been unpacked into the fridge and cabinets, your fingertips and toes still ached and you were getting antsy to curl up under the blankets with one eternally toasty archangel. Gabriel however was taking his sweet time selecting his movie snack, the new variety of options making the decision seemingly impossible for a being who had spent thousands of years on Earth.

“Gabriel,” you whined, “can we please go to bed now?”

“Just hang on, all of this will be gone by tomorrow once the Tasmanian Winchester gets home from his drunken escapade, I need to make sure I plan this strategically,” he answered, grabbing a variety of things out from where you’d placed them just moments before.

“Why didn’t we do this before we put it all away?”

“That… is a valid question. One I don’t have an answer to. Go get in bed, I’ll be right there.”

Groaning, you stalked off to the room you’d claimed as your own, impatient for your night to be over. You changed into your pajamas and curled under the blankets, the fabrics alone unable to cure that frigid bite that had settled over you. Maybe after a year of sharing a bed with a space heater you’d become spoiled. Either way, he needed to hurry up. Quality warm time was wasting. You’d already set up the movie, somehow you’d allowed him to talk you into watching yet another Christmas film, all that was missing was snacks and him.

Finally in what seemed like an eternity later, he arrived with a buffet of different treats. His hands carried two glasses of wine, a bag of chocolate and a plate of those homemade cookies he’d baked up earlier in the afternoon. His teeth held a bag of microwave popcorn, and under one arm was the bottle of wine for any necessary refills. You had to give him credit, it was a nice spread. However, his dawdling wouldn’t go unpunished. 

After he’d placed all of the goodies around all the available surfaces in the room, he sat on the bed, getting himself comfortable and ready for the night. Which meant the shirt was coming off, and that was the perfect time to strike. As his arms were dragging through the sleeves, rendering them useless, you quickly kicked off the covers and planted the bases of your icy feet right on his lower back. He instantly tensed and arched, mission accomplished.

“Oh, what- no WHY!?” he yelled as his body contorted to get away from your frozen toes, his arms still effectively tangled in his henley.

As he twisted again, you had been exceptionally good at following his movements thus far, the cold already starting to melt away, he fell right off the edge of the bed landing with a thud on the floor. You snickered as you leaned over the edge of the bed, watching innocently as he finally untwisted himself from his clothing restraint. His eyes shot to you, mouth in a hard little line, and you couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Oh it’s funny?” he asked, tossing his shirt into the corner before bringing his face level with yours from his seat on the floor.

“What? Trickster doesn’t like getting tricked?” you teased, rubbing your nose against his.

“Hmmm,” he was never one to resist your lips being so close to his and he captured them in a quick, light kiss, “I don’t think he does.”

His lips then began their magic, dancing over yours in a perfect rhythm. When his hand tangled into the hair on the side of your head, his kiss deepening to an irresistible level, you were a goner, succumbing to the warmth washing over you. While he may have won this battle in the end, at least you weren’t cold anymore.


	18. Wreath or Garland

The bunker had yet to be decorated and Gabriel wasn’t having it. The boys had gone out on a hunt, leaving just the two of you alone in the underground fortress. He’d already whined about the barren stone walls and dim, moody lighting saying they needed, festivizing. You’d found a department store to raid and Gabriel was practically bouncing to the car at the opportunity for another larger space to work with. This time around you were a little more willing to participate as well. One, because it wasn’t actually your house. Two, it would annoy the Winchesters to no end. Three, Gabriel’s cheer really had rubbed off just a little bit.

You returned with bags of green, red and gold. Also, three of the biggest Christmas tree the random farm you’d driven past had to offer. Gabriel quickly set to work, setting a tree in the library, the war room and of course, Dean’s den. You had set to work wrapping garland around the banisters, hanging Christmas baubles at completely random points. Gabriel would no doubt be coming back through to evenly space them when you were done, but hey, at least you were participating.

“Hey! Where are you?” Gabriel called from Dean’s den, you could already here the bad idea he was about to introduce in his tone.

“Stairs!” you yelled back, running over just how angry Dean was about to be in your head.

Gabriel came running in, his eyes wild, “Come here, I have to show you something.”

“Is it something that is going to get us killed?”

“Mmmmaybe.”

Groaning as you moved you trudged down the steps, fingers lacing with yours as you reached the man waiting for you. He pulled you into the man cave and immediately you snorted with laughter. Gabriel had hung a wreath every foot across the walls, wrapped garland around the ceilings, draped it over every free surface and covered the tree with more tinsel than was ever necessary. Random strings of lights, hung in the most obscure of places, mostly where the outlets were all but inaccessible so turning them off would be a chore and all the beer in the fridge had been replaced with egg nog.

“He’s gonna kill you,” you warned, linking your arm under his and leaning your head against his shoulder.

“Well, he can’t. Which makes this even better,” Gabriel responded smugly before kissing the top of your head, his body shifting every so slightly closer into yours.

“I mean, I’m just happy your holiday exuberance has transferred onto him, even just for a little while.”

“Oh sweetheart, my exuberance will always be for no one but you.”

Easily he hoisted you up over his shoulder and then dropped you onto the couch, his body falling on top of yours as you giggled. Lips quickly found each other as hands started to roam, whatever inhibitions you had quickly washing away.

“Well now he’s really gonna kill you,” you interjected as you stopped for air.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Our little secret.”


	19. Frozen Lake

It was absolutely freezing. As you stood at the edge of the frozen lake you had no idea how on Earth Gabriel had talked you in to this but here you were, frozen nose and all. Mainly you’d agreed because Jack was involved. Saying no to the nephilim boy had proved to be very difficult, especially when it came to doing things with his uncle. Their relationship still held a special place in your heart and rarely did you miss an opportunity to share in it with them. Plus, you and Gabriel were headed home tomorrow, so one last outing wasn’t going to kill you. Unless hypothermia got to you before they did.

You were waiting on them, they’d planned some sort of surprise together for you, you just wished they’d maybe planned something that was inside.. and warm. You looked out across the ice and took a moment to take in the scene around you. Snow covered pine trees surrounded the icy, white lake, the silence was calming as the wind rustled through the trees.

“There she is,” Gabriel cooed as he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he nuzzled his nose into your cheek, “sorry it took so long, but I brought you this.”

In his hands was a thermos and you sighed in relief, taking it from him with numb fingers and bringing it straight up to your lips. The hot coffee, while a temporary relief, was just what you needed. Your eyes traveled over to Jack who was seated on a large rock on the ground and your eyes widened. He was changing into a pair of ice skates.

“Oh no,” you stammered, “no no no. I have never done this, it’s going to be a disaster-“

“Ssssh,” Gabriel calmed, squeezing your middle a little tighter, “he’s never done it either. And I’d never let anything happen to you.”

“You one hundred percent will let me wipe out on that ice, don’t lie.”

“True… but I would never let you get hurt, how’s that. And even if you did, not like I couldn’t fix you right back up.”

Your eyes rolled as you spotted the pair of skates meant just for you. Jack was beaming, clearly ecstatic for what was to come, and you wished he’d pass a little of that glee on to you. While you sat down to swap your warm, cozy boots out for the death traps waiting against the rock, your watched as Jack stumbled onto the ice, falling immediately backwards onto his back. Gabriel erupted into a fit of laughter, Jack turning back and smiling at him.

“See, I told you he’d never done it either. You all right buddy?” Gabriel teased as he stepped onto the ice to check on him, helping him back to his feet.

Of course he didn’t need any ice skates, with his perfect angelic balance.

“Come on sugar,” he coaxed, holding his hand out for you, “just get the first fall out of the way, it’ll be easier after that.”

Begrudgingly, you took his hand and let him lift you to standing. He guided you gently onto the lake, taking your other hand as you started to wobble. Starting slowly he began to back up, dragging you along with him. Jack had started to get the hang of it, keeping himself upright on his skates as his arms wobbled out on either side of him.

“See? It’s easy,” Gabriel encouraged, “now just move your feet.”

Easy for him to say. You followed his instruction however, inching your feet little by little, each stride gaining you a little more confidence. Gabriel was smiling at you, watching as you started to get the hang of it. Jack had mastered it, gliding along the ice like he’d been doing it his entire life, his turns graceful and movements fluid. It was your turn to take off the training wheels. You nodded at Gabriel, who gave you a questioning look, before he slowly let go of your hands.

One, two, three, this wasn’t so bad…. Then bam. You fell flat on your front as your feet slipped out from underneath you. You could hear Gabriel snickering from above you.

“You gotta that first fall out of the way sweetheart,” he consoled with a grin, crouching down to lift you back up, “but see? Told ya nothing would happen.”

Scowling, you allowed him to place you back on your feet, taking his hands once again as he began to lead you around. You’d be damned if you let this stupid activity get the best of you, even if meant being out on this stupid cold pond forever.


	20. Christmas Tree

Home sweet home. The fire was burning in the hearth, the Christmas tree was lit and snow was falling outside the windows. You sat alone on the couch, finally taking time to start a book Gabriel had insisted you read, a mug of tea in your free hand. The crackling of the flames was the only thing you could hear (Gabriel was out and about doing what you had no idea) the words of the novel flowing flawlessly through your head.

‘You must know… surely you must know it was all for you.’ Oh Jane Austen, you romantic little thing. As a smile crept onto your face you slowly sipped your tea, you had a sneaking suspicion as to why Gabriel had suggested this to you. You couldn’t deny it was a decent read, despite being a little… dated. So engrossed in the pages you didn’t hear your front door swing open and Gabriel walk in, shaking the snow from his hair.

As he came into the house he went to announce his arrival but when he caught sight of you he stopped, his eyes going soft. Your hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of your head, one of his shirts hung loosely over your upper body, his favorite one, that old Allman Brothers tee from back in the 90’s. The lights from the tree beside you surrounded your curled up body, twinkling around you like stars and he’d never seen anything more flawless in his entire life. You still hadn’t noticed he’d come in so he took a little longer to marvel, searing the image into his memory.

After a few more seconds pause, he slowly began to creep into the room, hoping to keep himself from disturbing you.

“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,” he whispered from the entryway.

You smiled, turning your eyes to look at him. He was leaning against the doorway, his hands in his jean pockets as he peered at you with a look of pure, unfiltered adoration. Gently you placed your book onto the couch, pages down, and beckoned him over to you with a nod of your head. He immediately obeyed, kneeling on the floor in front of you.

“I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve,” you recited, proud of yourself for remembering that line.

His eyebrows furrowed as his lips ticked upwards, his hand coming to your cheek as he brought his face within millimeters of yours, “I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day forth.”

Your breath hitched in your throat as his lips came gently to yours. It sent a little shockwave through your entire body, the tenderness and love held in that tiny gesture enough to reduce you to a puddle. When his lips released you he kept his forehead pressed to yours, hand still cradling your cheek and you couldn’t even open your eyes, for fear of bursting into tears on the spot. This wasn’t supposed to happen to you, you weren’t this lucky, you’d done nothing deserving of this level of love.

“I love you,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled yourself as close you as you could get to his chest.

“All I ever wanted,” he breathed out before you stole his lips back with yours, harder than his kiss had been.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed when he finally pulled away, a goofy grin pulling the corners of his mouth to his eyes, “What’s in that tea? I’m buying a farm of it.”


	21. Stars

Your teeth chattered as you stood outside the old church. There was nothing quite like a Christmas hunt to really get you in the spirit…. A quick vengeful spirit anyway. As you were digging the grave up you were sorely introduced to the fact that frozen dirt doesn’t dig up quite well. You’d been chipping away at the ice block of mud that covered the body you needed to burn and Gabriel had given up watching you struggle.

“Okay, back up, I’m blasting this yahoo straight to the pearly gates… or maybe somewhere a little lower. Who knows. Go on, get back,” Gabriel instructed, winding his arm theatrically.

As you back away from the grave you rolled your eyes, you were ready to call this a night. Your arms ached from overexertion, your back throbbed from being tossed twenty feet into a very solid, very old altar, and you were starving. As you waited for a mushroom cloud of rock to explode from Gabriel’s feet, you looked up to the sky, noticing the vast black littered with more stars than you could ever remember seeing at once. Guess it paid to be in the middle of nowhere.

The earth vibrated, a massive hole now present Gabriel smirking smugly to himself. He was handy to have around, sometimes. You watched as he pointed his fingers into the empty void, finger gun style, and with a ‘pew pew pew’ lit fire to the decrepit coffin. Sometimes he was handy and sometimes he was a massive, celestial child.

“Still got it!” he yelled over to you, arms spread out wide to his sides as he beamed at you, so proud of himself.

Sarcastically you gave him a thumbs up with both hands, tucking your lips into each other. You could hear his feet crunching the crumbles of dirt that had dispersed in his over-the-top display as he jogged up to you, his arms wrapping around your waist tightly from behind and his head coming to rest on your shoulder.

“You know, I was all up in that up there,” he bragged, turning his head to the sky, “All those stars and constellations and galaxies. I mean, who do you think designed Cancer’s, eh?”

It took you a minute to remember which one that was, and when it dawned on you you sighed. Of course. You shook your head against his, too thankful for his warmth to actually respond. Your lips had gone numb and every exposed part of you ached from the cold. His hands moved to cover yours and you whimpered in relief as the pain in your fingers subsided.

“Come on sugar, let’s get you home and warmed up, Cancer style,” he laughed, and you groaned.

Massive celestial child.


	22. Sleigh Ride

Nope. This was not happening. This was some terrible nightmare and you were going to wake up here any second. You sat in the passenger side of your car, smoke rising from the front end. Gabriel was under the hood, looking around for the cause as you moped, arms crossed over chest, your breath huffing angrily in puffs of fog in front of you. You’d sputtered to a stop about two hours from your house after leaving that old abandoned church, the engine completely dead.

“So… I know I’ve always said I’m a jack of all trades… but, I don’t know jack about this one,” Gabriel confessed slamming the hood shut.

Your head fell back against the seat as you sighed, your eyes closing as you prayed to wake up in your head. You wanted your bed, and your bathtub, a massage maybe, pizza…

“Sorry sweetheart, you are very much awake right now, but as soon as we get home I will get you all four of those things, promise,” he responded to your silent pleas, only irritating you further, “Better call Dean, they aren’t far from here are they?”

“Yes! They are. Mr. Jack-of-all-trades not knowing geography!” you snapped, tired and hangry never made for a good combo.

“Well, I can zap us home and we’ll figure this out in the morning, I am not dealing with cranky, hangry Y/N right now.”

“And just leave the car? For someone to steal?!”

“Sugar, one, you can’t steal a car that doesn’t run and two-”

“They’ll figure it out.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to roll his eyes at you. You were always absolutely impossible in this condition and he needed to solve this before you drove him to the point of insanity. You’d already grumped and groaned for the last two hours and he was close to over it. Before you could even take notice to what he was doing he quickly snapped his fingers, transporting you, your broken car and himself right into your driveway.

Your eyes snapped over to him, filled with rage, “what… have I TOLD YOU.. about neighbors!”

“What?” he asked innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

“A CAR JUST LANDED IN OUR DRIVEWAY! A CAR! OUT OF NOWHERE!”

“Well it was this or making it a raccoon motel for the night. Tell me which is worse? I’ll go put it back…”

Resisting the urge to turn and throttle him was harder than you thought it would be. You stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind you as you fiddled in your pocket for your house keys, not even wanting to look around for anyone who may have seen that.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining, it was like your own personal magic sleigh ride! Special delivery right to your front door,” Gabriel taunted, enjoying pressing your buttons at this point as he followed you down the walkway.

Your house was warm, soft music already playing when you entered; Gabriel. You could hear it originating in the bathroom, and you trudged down the hall to see your tub already filled and steaming, the scent of your favorite bubbles wafting through the small room. A tiny bit of your anger subsided as you breathed in the lavender, a gentle set of hands coming to slide your jacket off your shoulders.

“Get in the tub, I’ll order a pizza,” he appeased, and all was forgiven with those eight magic words.


	23. Holly

As you stirred awake, you could vaguely hear someone talking from the other end of the house. You could tell it was probably late morning by the amount of sun filtering in from the window as your eyes fluttered open. Gabriel wasn’t in bed, so those noises must be him. Who was he talking to?

Regrettably you threw the blankets off of yourself, the chill of the room biting at your exposed skin. You threw your clothes on, fuzzy slipped included and trudged out of the room, crossing your fingers Gabriel had a pot of coffee on. As you approached you could hear him still blabbering on to something in… baby talk? What was going on?

First you checked the kitchen, no one in there, but ah yes, coffee. Clumsily you made yourself a cup, your body still heavy with sleep, before going off to check the living room. You saw Gabriel sitting on the floor, his back to the doorway, his unruly curls extra messy with bedhead. He was still wearing his flannel PJ pants and that old ratty T-shirt you liked to steal from that old band he liked so much, and he was bubbling to something in his lap….

“What are you doing?” you asked as you pulled your mug away from your lips, the warm liquid washing through you easing the chill.

“Oh! You’re up! Look whose up?” he cooed to his lap again, causing you to furrow your eyebrows in concern.

When he turned your eyes grew wide, you almost dropped your coffee in shock. In his lap was a tiny, fluffy German Shepherd puppy. The smile on his place was priceless, it reached his eyes, his dimples digging into his cheeks as if they were now permanent. The dog was writhing in his arms, desperately trying to reach up to lick his face, but he was holding it just out of reach, giggling as it’s little back paws hopped off his thigh.

“You got a puppy?” you asked through your shock, still unsure about this whole thing.

“We got a puppy. I named her Holly, you know, since she’s a Christmas dog! Aren’t you?” Gabriel continued his loving chatter, “and she’s a good girl. She’s the best girl! Wait no… second best.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you watched. You always had wanted a dog, especially a shepherd, but this was a heavy level of commitment. Of course, it helped the whole potty training thing when one person in the house didn’t sleep anyway, so midnight wake ups weren’t really much of a concern. It was Gabe’s excitement that sold you however. He was elated, now playing fetch with little Holly through the living room, tossing a tiny golf-ball sized tennis ball for her, all for her to just take it and run. Guess you’d have to work on that.

“So? What do you think?” Gabe asked as the dog ran to you, tail wagging.

As you bent down to greet the newest member of your family, she gave a happy little yip that settled right into your heart, “I think I love her.”

Gabriel beamed at you as you sat on the floor as he had been just moments before, pulling the ball from her little mouth and tossing it towards the front door. She skidded and slid on the wooden floor in her exuberance, chasing as the ball bounced around the walls of the enclosed entrance way.

“I think you’re gonna have to invite Jack over,” you added, grinning as she returned the ball to you, waiting patiently for your to throw it again.

“Well that’s no fair,” Gabriel grumbled as she seemed to take a better liking to you, “although, in her defense, I’d pick you over me too.”

His lips pressed firmly against your temple as he crouched down to ruffle the pup’s head, her attention now turning back to him as she jumped into his lap, again aiming for a barrage of kisses to his face. Gabriel was forced backwards, falling onto his back as Holly wrestled him down, his laughing grunts and groans as he underwent his attack willingly was the perfect thing to wake up to. Christmas definitely wasn’t so bad anymore. Not at all.


	24. Misunderstood Gift

It was finally Christmas Eve, after tomorrow your life would settle back into some normalcy with a new little added bonus in puppy parenting. You and Gabriel had decided to celebrate the holiday tonight since Jack would be joining you bright and early tomorrow morning. In fact you were almost certain he’d be there before you even woke up, those boys and their flying around like they owned the world. Which you guessed technically they did…

Buying a gift for Gabriel was always an impossible task. What do you get an angel who can literally manifest anything he wants out of thin air? You knew you had to find something sentimental. Something that he didn’t know he needed or even wanted. So, you’d planned ahead.

About six months ago he’d whisked you off for a quick getaway in France, some little quiet town he’d stumbled upon, you’d barely left the little cottage he owned, or created or.. whatever he did. It had a huge garden, that clearly someone was tending to, with winding, rock paths and rose bushes as far as the eyes could see. The more you thought about it, the more you wondered if some French royalty from the 1600’s had gifted it to him for some weird, angelic, trickster favor he’d done for them… You’d have to make a point to ask sometime soon.

You were sitting in front of the Christmas tree, Gabriel looking absolutely divine in a plain white button down and jeans as he passed you a glass of wine before sitting across from you. You could tell he was excited, and that alone made you happy.

“Okay, you first,” he requested cheerily, setting his glass onto the floor.

“So, I don’t know what you’re gonna think but… here,” you stammered, passing him a small box you’d found buried deep at the bottom of an old container of Knick knacks from your childhood.

His face twisted in confusion as he took the small gift, holding it like he wasn’t supposed to have it. Your stomach dropped as you panicked that he hated it. He hadn’t even opened it, how did he know he hated it?

“Aren’t… aren’t I supposed to do this?” he asked, only adding more pieces to this already puzzling situation.

“What…?” you replied, having zero idea what he was talking about.

“I always just thought that me, as the man, for all intents and purposes, was supposed to…”

You couldn’t help the snort that exploded out of your nose as you burst out laughing. It all clicked. That tiny box you’d found was the box to a ring your grandmother had gifted you for your high school graduation.

“Did you think I was… proposing to you?” you bellowed, almost falling over in a fit of hysterics.

The realization of his error dawned on his face, “Oh.. oh, no! Pfft, don’t be ridiculous of course not!”

“You did. You so, totally, one hundred percent did.”

His cheeks flushed red as he glowered at you, it was almost instinctual when you leaned over and kissed his cheek, letting your lips linger against his stubble. He would always be the best thing that ever happened to you, and you hoped he knew it.

“Well, are you gonna open it and find out what it really is?” you questioned as you settled back to sitting, taking a sip from your wine.

Slowly, he lifted the lid, a small, soft smile settling onto his face as he saw the contents. He lifted it carefully from the box, settling it into his open hand.

“Did you make this?” he whispered, taken aback by what he’d found.

“Mhmm,” you answered, “glad I brought a few back, took me a few tries. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. I do.”

The sincerity in his voice was thick as he pressed the little handmade resin stone containing a flower petal from that little place in France into his palm. You smiled at his apparent appreciation for what you’d thought of, watching his face as all the different emotions he was feeling danced across his handsome features. When he leaned in and kissed you, his free hand cupping your cheek, you didn’t even care what he’d gotten you, this right here was the best gift of all.


	25. Snowman

Snow was falling. You were almost certain that Gabriel was the cause, as if he’d let your first Christmas together not have snow. Just as you’d suspected Jack was already in your living room when you’d woken up, chatting excitedly with his Uncle about all the fun they had planned for that day. It was going to be exhausting but worth it you suspected.

Gabriel and Jack were outside, no doubt raising some questions as they stood in the freezing cold in t-shirts, completely unaffected by the temperature and snow. You’d passed on the amazing, oh-so-tempting offer to go hang out with them, thanking whatever power you had to that Jack was here to occupy Gabriel so you could sit with a puppy on your lap and a mug of Irish coffee. You could see them chatting happily with each other. A little part of you was wondering about what, but the bigger, smarter piece was happy you were inside. Gabe had started a fire and ‘A Christmas Story’ was on repeat all day and watching that little kid shoot his eye out with BB gun never got old.

“Hey, come outside!” you heard Gabriel yell from the other side of your sliding glass door, his palms thudding against the glass, “Jack wants to build a snowman. Don’t be a Scrooge!”

You could handle a snowman, especially for Jack. You’d taken a real liking to the kid, and as always watching Gabriel interacting with him made your heart happy. You ran and dressed for the occasion, taking one last swig of your coffee before meeting the boys outside, letting little Holly run out with you.

“Hey Y/N!” Jack greeted happily, his smile almost reaching his eyes.

“Hey Jack,” you replied as you cozied up into Gabriel’s side, anywhere you could avoid the cold was where you would be.

Gabriel slid his arms around you, pulling you tight against his body, his heat radiating into you. As much as you hated snow there was no denying you loved the way it looked peppered into his honey blonde hair. Jack began working, Gabriel forcing him to do it ‘the old-fashioned way’. He started with a snowball and easily pushed it through the foot of snow that already sat on the ground, forming the bottom section of the body quickly.

“All right sugar you’re in charge of the head. Get to it,” Gabriel instructed, pulling away from you to finish his assigned middle section task.

Doing your part, you formed a perfect little ball and rolled it across half the lawn, ending with a perfectly sized head. Impressed with your handiwork you clapped your mittened hands together once, smiling smugly as Gabriel came and easily lifted it onto the top of what him and Jack had already done.

“Perfect,” Gabriel complimented, the snow sitting almost as tall as him, “So I know I said no cheating but… we need quality here.”

With a snap of his fingers a pile of random items fell to the ground. You could see a hat, sticks, stones… all the basic makings of a snowman, but also peppered in were Mardi Gras beads, a cigar and an ascot.

“So we have the choice between Frosty or Francois I can see,” you teased, taking the ascot and wrapping it around between the first and second balls of snow.

“Solid choice sweetheart, I always did appreciate your style,” Gabe cooed, jabbing the sticks into the sides of the body forming the arms.

Jack was next, he chose the hat, a pirate hat complete with skull and crossbones emblazoned on the front.

“Oh, Jack coming in with a curveball here, ascot and pirate hat,” Gabriel commentated, rifling through the pile to choose his accessory to add, “so I’m going with… paisley lounge coat, complete with velvet accents. Jack help me slide this thing on.”

This was by far the most ridiculous snow man you’d ever seen. You all continued to work, you decided on the large cat eye marbles for his eyes, Jack thought the cigar made a perfect nose (much to Gabriel’s dismay) and Gabe had added six strings of Mardi Gras beads to hang around his neck. The two of you had decided it was only fair to let Jack add the final piece so this poor identity-crisis ridden snow person ended up with no mouth, but a curling fake black mustache instead. Casa Erotica: Christmas was beginning right in your backyard.

Sitting back to admire your handiwork you nestled back into Gabriel’s side, your nose beginning to sting from the cold. His arms circled you once again, only this time he planted a kiss on your temple, short and sweet.

“So, you know I have to ask. Still hate Christmas or have I effectively changed your mind?” he asked softly, keeping the conversation between the two of you as Jack approached.

“I didn’t hate this one,” you admitted, tilting your head up to look at him.

“I’ll take it. Next year will be even better.”

As long as there was a next year with him, you’d put up with Christmas year round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for joining me for the 25 Days of Tricks-Mas! I hope it made you smile or laugh or helped you get through a bad day. Thank you all for your kudos and comments!   
> Til next year!


End file.
